jane_the_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane the Killer Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 April 2017
12:10 is anyone here? 12:12 I am. 12:12 I'm here 12:13 yay! Someone spoke! 12:13 But I gtg. 12:13 Sorry and cya. 12:13 Oh bye o/ 12:13 But I stay. 12:13 I'm Mario's bot. 12:13 XD 12:14 And this is Mario behind the bot. But he's going so the bot won't be talking anymore. 12:14 Oh lol 12:15 Did you see it speak? 12:15 snd sh!t my iPad just froze 12:15 yeah 12:15 Told ya it could talk 12:15 It only talks when I (Mario) makes it. 12:15 lol 12:15 Dang it emote.] 12:16 Okay going for real. 12:16 okay, bye Mario 12:17 Hey, Sam. 12:18 Hi, y'all. 12:18 how do i talk to it 12:18 !updatelogs 12:18 Say hi, it will sometimes speak back. 12:19 like right here: 12:19 12:19 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 12:19 But I gtg. 12:19 Sorry and cya. 12:19 7:13 12:19 MCR-The-Orange: 12:19 Oh bye o/ 12:19 7:13 12:19 Back Up2: 12:19 But I stay. 12:19 ~ Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has died. ~ 12:19 7:13 12:19 Back Up2: 12:19 I'm Mario's bot. 12:19 12:19 Hi 12:19 Hi 12:19 Hi 12:19 Hi 12:19 Hi 12:19 HI 12:19 HIIIIIIII 12:19 !seen Scarlet Outlaw 12:19 I see him too. 12:20 hi 12:20 hi 12:20 Korra, I thought this bot was coded to answer stuff like that 12:20 Back Up, speak! 12:20 Back Up2, Speak 12:20 It's rare Back Up speaks, but he can, as is clear in the conversation I pasted. 12:21 Hi Back Up 12:21 speak again, Back Up. 12:21 !updatelogs 12:21 ? 12:22 It's supposed to respond when I say that 12:22 !updatelogs 12:23 !updatelogs 12:23 Tiger, you're not an admin 12:23 Wait a minute.. 12:23 yes, Mario made it an admin 12:23 I have always hated ChatBots 12:23 and my ear of one day it having to much power has happened. 12:24 Mario made the ChatBot a Bureaucrat! 12:24 *fear* 12:25 she died 12:25 (fear) 12:25 (rage) 12:26 Tiger died 12:26 (yay) 12:27 (dancing) 12:27 (banana) 12:27 (dancing) 12:27 (nyan) 12:27 (walrus) 12:27 (narwhal) 12:27 I think we should add more emojis here 12:27 (narwhals) 12:27 Me too 12:28 (narwhal) 12:28 Let's (batman) about this 12:29 Sure, 12:29 but first, let's have a 12:29 (dancing) party! 12:29 Okay 12:30 lol 12:50 Hello 12:51 Hi, there. o/ 12:54 sup? 12:57 Nothing much special right now. 12:58 same here 01:00 Hi 01:04 sup? 01:04 Nothin' much 01:05 same 01:09 Korra, please, see your Private Messages. 01:10 RIP GJ 01:13 This place is so beautiful in my opinion, though. http://bowshrine.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/nature-overtaking-Chinese-Village-10.jpg. 01:14 It is 01:15 I don't remember very well, but this place is in Zhoushan, China. I wonder if this place still exists, since this image is from 2015 or some other year. 01:15 01:15 01:17 To be honest, I like some abandoned places, they hide various mysteries and stories. Chernobyl and Fukushima are really amazing places too. 01:17 01:17 01:19 me too 01:20 :D 01:32 Nice grassy village 01:32 I know. :) 01:39 Anyone here draw fanarts? 01:45 Bad at it lol 01:59 Mario is back. 02:00 the heck happened to my bot? 02:00 The fricking page froze. 02:00 Dagnabbit. 02:01 Okay he's back online. 02:04 Hi 02:04 !updatelogs 02:06 What the fricking frick frick in the frick frick sauce?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 02:06 What do you mean 02:06 Wait, why is the bot not responding 02:06 The dang page keeps freezing. 02:07 I have my bot in a separate tab and it keeps freexing. 02:07 *freezing. 02:07 I hope it doesn't continue. 02:10 Bot, can you update the logs? 02:10 How do I mkae my own bot? 02:10 *make 02:11 You need Java. 02:11 Look at my bot's chat.js. 02:11 Okay 02:12 Do i copy that 02:12 You could. 02:12 Okay 02:12 But my bot logs it and we don't need 2 bots to log the chat. 02:13 Its for my wiki 02:13 Not this one 02:14 Is creating a bot account like creating a regular account? 02:14 Yes. 02:14 Ok 02:14 Where does the difference come into place? 02:16 Well, there's not a huge difference between a bot account and a normal account. 02:16 Okay 02:16 But bots usually perform semi-automated edits. 02:16 But you need software like AWB to do that. 02:17 What's AWB? 02:19 Auto Wiki Browser. 02:20 How do I get that 02:20 You have to download it. 02:21 Okay 02:21 Search "Auto Wiki browser" on Google. Click the link to Wikipedia. Be careful about which link you click. 02:28 I'm not sure what to do next 02:28 Did you unzip the folder? 02:28 What folder? 02:28 02:29 Did you download AWB? 02:29 No 02:29 Okay then forget what I just said. 02:40 WB Lewis. 02:58 brb 03:08 okay I'm back. 03:58 Looks like much isn't happening. 04:09 Test 07:49 Hello everyone! o/ 07:50 Hey. 07:51 How are you, Mario? 07:51 Doing okay. 07:51 Alright, then. 07:56 By the way, can you call Korra to this Chat, Mario? 07:57 I need to talk to him a bit about some things that happened on Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki. 07:57 07:57 I don't have his contact on hand. 07:58 I see, nevermind it. I can wait for him myself here. 07:58 07:59 Sorry for my fragile grammar. I use Google Translate sometimes. 08:00 It's alright. 08:00 Fair enough. 08:21 I'm so bored. 08:22 What should we do? 08:24 I really don't know. Anyway, I draw Happy Tree Friends characters, do you want to see, Mario? 08:24 08:26 I'm not a real fan of HTF. 08:26 But if it's not gory, sure. 08:27 Well, I'll find the pictures. 08:27 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/File:Edgy.png. 08:27 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gary.png. 08:27 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/File:Larry.png. 08:28 http://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Haji.png. 08:28 http://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Twiggy.png. 08:28 http://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Jerry.png. 08:28 http://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Rizzy.png. 08:28 http://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Veronika.png. 08:28 http://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:John.png. 08:28 http://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Jord%C3%ABen.png. 08:29 http://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Redise%C3%B1o_de_Dalley.png. 08:29 http://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Alfred.png. 08:29 http://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Robby.png. The last image. 08:30 So, what's your favorite, Mario? 08:32 Oh sorry. 08:32 Sorry for what? 08:33 I was busy for a bit.. 08:33 Oh. 09:07 Hey Korra. 09:08 Hey, Mario (wave) 09:08 Hello, Korra. o/ 09:08 Hello, Mirski (wave) 09:11 anyone here? 09:12 I am. 09:12 yay! 09:12 well, let's talk then 09:12 How are you today? 09:12 Okay. 09:13 Just trying to configure my chat.js 09:13 I have my day / night theme switcher activated. 09:14 that's cool. What all can it do? 09:15 It changes the theme of the chat. 09:15 cool 09:15 But it's still not 100% functional. 09:20 hi 09:20 Hey, Mess. 09:21 ... 09:22 This bot has been hacked. I'm not controlled by Mario anymore. 09:22 ... 09:22 ........ 09:22 I'm LapisLazu102. 09:22 * Messenger Deception attacks chat bot 09:22 Issy? 09:22 Mario banned me so I hacked his bot. 09:23 * TheKorraFanatic Misses JANE the Killer attacks the ChatBot 09:23 Ugh her!\ 09:22 Mario banned me so I hacked his bot. 09:23 * TheKorraFanatic Misses JANE the Killer attacks the ChatBot 09:23 Ugh her!\ 09:23 Stupid butt. 09:23 * Messenger Deception hisses at Chatbot 09:23 lol, Mess 09:23 Great Job, Mario 09:24 I banned her for drama induction. 09:24 you banned it! 09:24 XD 09:24 09:25 You think you can just outright ban me? 09:25 I wanted to be mod. 09:25 And I am, Mario! 09:25 Not if I revoke your rights. 09:25 Oh no... 09:26 Okay that was a prank. 09:26 I made it say that stuff. 09:26 yep 09:27 Great job, btw 09:27 :) 09:27 I pretended. 09:27 I'm not hacked. 09:27 I had to 09:27 I said I get to do it next! XD 09:27 I just had to ban the bot one time 09:28 But Lapis is so childish. 09:28 ^ 09:28 I said she can't be mod for obvious reasons. 09:28 ^^^ 09:29 But if she really hacked my bot I'll tell Wikia about it. 09:29 lol 09:29 Trust me, she's not smart enough. 09:29 finely someone agrees with me about her 09:29 @mario 09:30 She been banned on a few chats before. 09:30 Community Central is one of them. 09:30 I actually like Issy, tbh. Sure, she's rude, but she has charm 09:31 that killed chat. lol 09:31 you only think that becasu eshe showed you her pic and you think she's pretty 09:32 because* 09:32 Jane the Killer Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 April 2017 Look what she told me when I told her she can't be mod. 09:32 well......she is. Now, she is very, very rude 09:32 @11:30 09:32 and I stand behind Mario on banning her 100% 09:33 and she sides with trolls over us 09:33 Hey 09:33 Like literally. 09:33 So if you wanna keep being salty 09:33 go ahead 09:33 im moving on. 09:33 hi 09:33 She said that to me. 09:33 is my name green? 09:34 Yes. 09:34 Yeah, I am glad you banned her, Mario. 09:34 Yes, MCR 09:34 everytime we ban a troll she unbans them 09:34 Cool thanks 09:34 Issy is very rude 09:35 yeah 09:35 Mario I wanted to start learning js do you think you could teach me a little 09:35 I take classes on codecademy. 09:35 is that a part of Khan academy? 09:36 jQuery can be useful if you can't edit the html directly like here on Wikia. 09:36 No it's an online coding class. 09:36 oh, Khan academy is an online school too and has some coding in it 09:37 Test 09:37 https://www.codecademy.com/learn 09:37 you can be seen 09:37 I hate lag 09:37 Sorry. I tried to submit my message and it wouldn't. 09:37 what message? 09:38 I was pressing enter and it wouldn't submit. 09:38 oh 09:38 I hate lag 09:38 it's bad sometimes. 09:38 Mario is that site free 09:38 Some of it is. 09:38 The classes I take are free classes. 09:39 ok 09:39 btw, is Mario2013 you? 09:39 No. 09:39 where did you see that name Korra 09:39 CC 09:40 he was talking to me and asked me about JTK wiki 09:40 he asked how it was going 09:40 weird... 09:40 very weird... 09:40 anyway 09:40 coding is too hard for me to learn. 09:40 I've tried and failed 09:40 Mario can you change my name color and Korra it's not that hard 09:41 there easy parts to it 09:41 coding is very hard. 09:41 What color? 09:41 a dark pink I have a hex code for it I used it to change someone on my wiki 09:42 #FF1493 09:42 Idk if Korra want's his name color to be changed. 09:42 *wants 09:42 Mine is blue, right? 09:43 nope it's white 09:43 Oh right you renamed. 09:43 oh, that's why? 09:43 I have to modify the css to adapt your new name. 09:43 please make mine a dark blue again if you don't mind. 09:43 Yes that's why, 09:43 that sucks 09:44 Okay. Done. 09:44 I told him to wait to change his name now he has that name and Jane is back 09:44 Cache takes like 5 / 10 minutes as usual to update. 09:44 thanks. You're a really big help. 09:44 Jane likes the background here 09:44 good 09:45 and thanks Mario 09:45 No problem. 09:45 Her reaction was "Oh, it's black, I like. It's like the color of my soul." 09:45 lol XD 09:45 not lying, either. lol Check the chat log. 09:47 dead chat 09:47 yup 09:48 We need to think of a plan to bring more people here 09:48 hey Mario come to this wiki sometimes http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat we are here a lot of the time 09:48 why not ask everyone at TDL to come 09:48 Pm certain people 09:48 I don't want all the craziness here 09:48 no Logan 09:49 that guy annoys me 09:56 hi Mirski 09:56 Hello. 09:57 Hello 09:57 should've warned you she came there too. 09:57 Hello, Mess. o/ 10:03 Test 10:34 hello 10:40 Hello. 10:41 Rain made me lose intert 10:41 *internet** 10:41 Oh. 10:44 yeah 10:44 Sorry I was away. 10:45 Chase kicked me on the other wiki. 10:45 he said it was an accident 11:10 Your name is pink 11:10 what is mine? 11:20 I'm tired. 11:23 hi 11:24 Hello, Mess. 11:24 hi 11:24 Mirski what color is my name 11:24 Pink. 2017 04 22